The Gift
by Gining
Summary: A certain Al Bhed finds out something about one of her fellow guardians. What will she do with that information? Gift fic!


A/N: If anyone has read my profile, you would see that I was taking a break from writing. But then again this event was too important to just let pass. One of my best friends birthday is today, so I HAD to write her a little gift fic. So enjoy, and after you're done here go over to one of her stories and wish her a happy birthday for me!

Happy Birthday Chibi-Sorrow! ( I am so dead, aren't I?)

Summery: Auron's birthday and a certain Al Bhed girl finds out. What will she do with this information? I don't own it, square does.

--

One week. That's all the time she had to plan for this. How was she ever going to pull it off? Bribing Tidus had been expensive, but it would be worth it. Sir Auron needed some excitement in his life, even if it was just one day. She watched for his return from Bevelle. Yuna and Kimahri had already left for the lake down the road. Where was that man?

Ah, there he was. Coming down the narrow path now.

"We will have to stay away from Bevelle in the future." He said as they all looked to him waiting for answers. Not that Rikku had any trouble staying away from Bevelle. She hated the city anyway. Auron's single eye glanced around the group. "Yuna?" He questioned.

Here was her chance to show him she was more then a kid. Her chance to prove she could be serious. "Said she wanted to be alone." She answered for him before anyone else could.

He chuckled softly. "Of course." He was back to his stoic self as he moved to the edge of camp.

A moment later Tidus stood up. Lulu suggested that he go talk to Yuna. Like he was going to refuse that! Thus the last four of them were left alone. Wakka took this chance to move closer to Lulu, and they began to have their own conversation.

Rikku glanced around wondering what she was to do now. Certainly she didn't dare interrupt Tidus and Yuna. And Lulu and Wakka seemed deep into their own conversation. Her eye fell onto the last of the group.

--

_Matters in Bevelle were taken care of. If they stayed away from the city, they would be fine. He took the highbridge and left the city behind him. When he arrived at camp, many eyes stared at him waiting on what the word was. "We will have to stay away from Bevelle in the future." After relaying this he noticed that the summoner was missing again. Slight panic hit him. "Yuna?"_

_It was the young blond who answered for him. "Said she wanted to be alone."_

_He relaxed and let out a soft chuckle at him self. "Of course." He moved away from the group to think to himself. Tidus left shortly afterward, and soon the mage and blitzer were talking among themselves. It was peaceful._

_His thoughts ran in circles before centering on one specific thought. One week. One week and he would be celebrating his birthday. What irony it was. To celebrate a day of birth when he was already dead. He could only hope that no one else in the group knew about it. Who knew what they would do with that information?_

_He opened his good eye to see a set of green staring into his own._

--

"About time you paid attention." She chirped. "What if a fiend were to have attacked?"

He sighed before speaking. "What do you want now?"

Rikku took a step back. Was he angry? She just wanted to talk, to learn more about him. "Nothing. Never mind." She turned to go and wait for Yuna to come back.

"Rikku, wait."

--

_Maybe he was too harsh. She was just as confused as the rest of them. "Nothing. Never mind." She turned away._

_Should he explain himself to her? Would she understand? "Rikku, wait." Perhaps she was ready._

_She stopped but did not face him. "Yes?"_

_"Come, we should talk."_

--

"Come, we should talk."

Did he just say what she thought he said? He really wanted to talk? And to her? Lady luck must have been shining on her in that moment. She smiled inwardly before facing him.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" Best to get to the point. He was never one to beat around the bush, so to speak.

He gave a small smile as she moved closer. She tried to hold back her surprise at the action. Auron never smiled, did he? She sat down at his feet as he kept watch for any fiends that might interrupt this moment.

"You tell me. You were the one that came, not the other way around."

"Ok. Umm, I guess I just want to know a bit more about you." She spoke softly afraid that he might retract his offer for conversation.

--

_More about him? What was this girl thinking? She seemed afraid. Was it him, fiends? They seemed safe enough in the forest here. Letting his defenses down, he sat beside her. She was shocked, he could tell, but invited him by moving over and giving him some space. He took it gratefully knowing she was trying to make him more at ease. Now he would have to do the same for her._

_He thought carefully about what to say. "Very well. Ask what you want, and I will do my best to answer. But mind you," he gave her a quick glare of warning. "You become too personal, and you will lose this chance."_

_She beamed at the chance. "Oh I won't. Don't you worry!" Her right hand moved up to her cheek as she used a finger and tapped it against the skin in thought. "So let's begin with something easy. Is there anything that you never got the chance to do, but you really wanted to?"_

_"Not really." He answered._

_--_

"Not really." Did that sound like regret?

That meant there was something, right? Well she would come back to this. Time for another approach. "What is your favorite color?"

He seemed startled for just a moment. Yes, it was overused, but she had to know. "Black." He answered shortly.

Well wasn't that just predictable? What other color did she expect him to like? "Ok then, what is the number one thing you always wanted?"

"I would rather not answer that one." The glare returned and she knew that already she had pushed him to far. Why couldn't she just keep her big mouth shut? The game was over already and she still didn't know any more then when she began. With a sigh, she stood up to leave.

--

_He offended her. But it's not like he could really say what he wanted most. She would think him to be some type of monster or pervert. And though he may have been many things, Auron was no pervert. She stood up and began to walk away to wait for the summoner's return. Kimahri was coming back now. Yuna and Tidus would no doubt be close behind._

_"Rikku," She paused. "Forgive me."_

_As she turned he saw the barest traces of a smile on her face. "Auron, I could never be upset at you. You gave proper warning. It was really my fault for overstepping the boundaries."_

_What maturity she showed in that moment. "Then we will pretend it never happened. Deal?"_

_Her smile grew bigger until her teeth showed. "Thanks Auron!" She rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You're the best, you know." Then before he even knew what happened, her lips touched his in a quick, but chaste kiss, before she ran off._

_He stood up just in time to see Tidus place a hand on her shoulder and shake his head._

_--_

Well even though that fell through, she wasn't done yet. Maybe Kimahri would know. He was close to the older man, right? Maybe, just maybe she could find more out. It was two days later when she got her chance. Two days wasted, two days closer.

"Kimahri," She started one night. He grunted letting her know he had heard her. "What do you know about Auron?"

"Auron has many secrets. Likes to keep to self. Kimahri respect fellow guardian." Then he walked away to begin his shift at watch.

Well if that wasn't a waste. Lulu and Auron were due to take watch next. Maybe she could convince the woman to switch with her. Slowly she walked over to where the mage stood. "Lulu?"

"What is it, Rikku?" She asked kindly.

"Well, I have watch with Wakka later tonight. And I was just thinking that maybe would be interested in trading shifts with me."

"You want to watch with Auron tonight?" She asked surprised. "That is not like you."

"Yeah I know I normally ask to trade to get away from him, but I thought that maybe tonight you would like the chance to talk to Wakka."

"Well thank you, Rikku. I will take you up on that offer then." Then the mage left to go lay down until her shift began.

One step closer. She took a deep breath. What was she going to do now?

--

_Auron watched as Rikku moved over to talk to the mage. Probably about more magic lessons he thought. Ever since the thunder plains, Rikku had been interested in it. He leaned against a rock to get some rest before the ronso would come over to be relieved._

_Time passed quickly and he watched the woman's tent waiting for his partner for the night. He was taken aback when Rikku stepped out instead of Lulu._

_"Rikku?" He whispered._

_She must have heard him, for her head whipped around and their gazes met. "Lulu wanted the chance to talk alone with Wakka." She explained. "So you're stuck with me I guess."_

_She made it sound like a bad thing._

_They talked little that night, but what was said was nice. It was basic small talk, but Rikku seemed content with just that._

_That night she went to bed seeming more relaxed then she had in a long time._

_--_

It was hard work, but this would be worth it. Rikku knew what she was going to do now. The had reached the agency in the middle of the calm lands early the next day. Secretly she bought a sword and was now using items that she had been saving to customize it. Now he wouldn't have to worry about being hit so often while in battle. It would keep him safe just as she was trying to do for her cousin.

Yuna wanted to stay an extra day at the agency so the group could be fully rested for the trip over Gagazet. Rikku couldn't have been happier. It would give her the time she needed to finish this project. He would be so surprised when she presented it to him. All she had left was two days, one would be taken up by the last step of the customize process. So close now!

--

_He still remained on guard. It was an inborn trait he had. Always protecting. Even when it seemed at peace. Father Zuke was by in the afternoon. He warned them all about what the state of Yevon was like. They may have been traitors, but if the church was in chaos, what could they really accomplish? _

_Then there was the matter of Rikku. She had disappeared for the past day, and no one seemed to know where to find her. But then when diner was ready she was sure to be there. She sure took an interest in him within the past week. Why? What could she have been planning? With that girl it was hard to tell._

_He thought back to Macalania lake. She had kissed him. He still did not understand that one. But since she had said nothing more about it, neither would he._

_--_

The day was here. Rikku waited until everyone had finished eating before saying she had something to do before they left to continue on. She ran back to the woman's tent and came out with something wrapped in black cloth. They all watched as she made her way over and stood in front of Auron.

"For you. I didn't know what else to get you, so I hope this will be enough." She said before handing it over.

He took it and slowly pulled back the layers of cloth that hid the gift inside. He was surprised when a black blade presented itself from underneath. He allowed the rest of the cloth to fall away as the weapon was revealed.

The group gasped in shock as they marveled over the craftsmanship involved. It was very finely made, that was for sure.

Yuna was the first to speak. "Rikku, where ever did find something like this. It's very extravagant."

Rikku played with the dirt under her toe as she answered. "I made it." She whispered. "Took me about three days."

Well that explained why she was no where to be found lately. Auron stared over the blade, it was very well made. No flaws at all. The girl really was gifted.

"But why do something so big, ya?" Wakka questioned as he ran his hand over it.

"It's a gift. A birthday gift." She added the last part in a whisper, but he had heard it anyway.

"Rikku, I can't accept this." Auron finally stated. He attempted to hand it back.

"No, I insist. It's the least I could do for you since I didn't get anything else for you."

He gently led her aside to talk in private. "You say you didn't get anything else, but trust me. You have done more then you imagine. That night by the lake you asked what I wanted more then anything else..."

She raised her face to look at him. Her lips moved but made no sound.

"That was the greatest gift of all. Thank you." He kissed her forehead before going back to join the group.

A smile spread across her face as she knew just what he meant. All she had to do was keep being herself.


End file.
